Boy Band Mayhem
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: WARNING: Boy Band Bashing Ahead. Also some Tracey jokes, but that's about it. Still interested? Read on...


BOY BAND MAYHEM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Block Blister or anything having to do with Pokemon or singing groups in this fic, so sit down, shut up, and read on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{Mewtwo and Mew are walking down the street, listening to some type of band called 'LiVE' (Yes, Vicious; hello to you, too) on their walkmans, when they pass Lugia and Entei coming out of a video store with a lot of videos with the words 'Block Blister' on them}  
  
MEWTWO: (taking off headphones) What'cha doin', Lugia?  
  
LUGIA: (struggling) Trying to get these videos home so Entei and I can watch'em. You and Mew wanna join us?  
  
MEW: (taking off headphones) Which movies?  
  
ENTEI: Mostly music videos, like 'LiVE's GREAtESt HitS'.   
  
LUGIA: And, we have the Ultimate Prize: the three 'A LOOK BACKSTAGE' videos of all three of our movies, including a 'BEHIND THE SCENES' look at the fourth Pokemon Movie.  
  
MEWTWO: Well, what are you two waiting for?! Let's go!  
***********************************************************************  
{Later that night, in Lugia's Den at the Whirl Islands...}  
  
MEW: I got the popcorn!  
  
MEWTWO: I got the soda!  
  
LUGIA: TV's all set!  
  
ENTEI: I'm popping in the video!  
  
(They all sit back on the couch as the previews roll)  
  
TV: And, now, the Music Videos you've all been waiting for...  
  
ALL: (excluding TV) YES!!!  
  
TV: ...in Concert at the Rosemant Theatre...  
  
ALL: YES!!!  
  
TV: ...the best group of all time...  
  
ALL: YES!!!!!  
  
TV: ...THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!!  
  
ALL: ..............................................NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MEWTWO: Can't...listen...lyrics...too...stupid...  
  
MEW: I can't bear to listen!  
  
ENTEI: Make it stop, Lugia! MAKE IT STOP!!!  
  
LUGIA: I'm trying, Entei! I'M TRYING!!!  
  
(After ten seconds of 'I Want It That Way', the tape comes out)  
  
ALL: Phew!  
  
MEW: That was a close one.  
  
ENTEI: TOO close, if you ask me.  
  
MEWTWO: (staring coldly at Lugia) Where did you get that tape?!?!?  
  
LUGIA: BlockBuster.  
  
ENTEI: (giving Lugia tape box) No, Block BLISTER.  
  
LUGIA: I thought something was screwy about those guys at the counter.  
  
MEW: Let's forget the 'LiVE' tape for now. Pop in the 'A LOOK BACKSTAGE' video for my movie.  
  
MEWTWO: (raises eyebrows) You mean, OUR movie.  
  
(Lugia takes out BSB tape and puts in ALB tape)  
  
TV: And now, A Look Backstage proudly presents...  
  
ALL: YES...  
  
TV: ...A Look Backstage- N*SYNC!  
  
ALL: ................................................NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MEWTWO: TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!!!  
  
(Lugia turns off the TV)  
  
LUGIA: Foiled again by the evil Block Blister!  
  
(doorbell rings)  
  
ENTEI: Oh, forgot to tell ya. I invited Ketchum and everyone else over.  
  
MEWTWO: Why, Entei? We've always had our fun by ourselves.  
  
LUGIA: -and we will...we're going to completely humiliate them.  
  
MEW: How? Tar and Feather 'em?  
  
ENTEI: Yes, amoung a few other things...  
  
MEWTWO: Squirt-bottles? Wedgies? Banana-Cream Pies? Tracey?  
  
LUGIA: YES! All of the above, and more!  
  
MEW: Cool! Let's do it!  
  
(They arm for pure insanity and open the door to find...)  
  
LUGIA: Oh, no...  
  
MEWTWO: This can't be happening...  
  
ENTEI: I thought I called all the right numbers...  
  
MEW: Every single boy band is here?!?  
  
BOYBANDS: HI!!!!!!!!!  
  
ALL: (excluding boy bands)  
.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, and Entei run inside and lock doors and windows)  
  
PERSON FROM BSB: Are you sure this is Tracey's house?  
***********************************************************************  
One last thing: I'm sorry if I offended any Tracey lovers or Boy Band fans. Really, I like Tracey, but I can't say that much about Boy Bands... 


End file.
